Decoy
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto #24 "¡Sálvalo!,¡Sálvalo!" del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras] La jugada final estaba cerca, la que le abriría el mundo, la que se lo entregaría todo a él. [Plata]
1. The Master Game

**Advertencia: **Todos los personajes así como las situaciones descritas son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el **Reto #24** _"¡Sálvalo!,¡Sálvalo!"_ del foro **[Alas Negras, Palabras Negras]**.

**DECOY**

**1. The Game Master. **

**L**e había prometido que la llevaría a casa y ahí estaban, frente a los muros derruidos de Invernalia, un recuerdo pálido y desvaído de lo que antaño había sido, de lo que volvería a ser. Pequeñas motitas blancas revoloteaban a su alrededor, danzando, perdiéndose entre la débil luz de aquella mañana. El gris del cielo parecía pintar su emblema sobre ellos, presagio de nuevos tiempos. Las paredes, envilecidas y desgastadas, lucían negras, manchadas por el abrazo de las llamas, pero aún resistían, testigos de luchas y venganzas. Por encima de los muros, mudos recuerdos de gloria y esplendor, las hojas bailaban al son del viento, como sangre sobre nieve. Podía sentir los ojos rojos de los arcianos mirándole, tratando de atravesar su alma, con aquellas raíces retorcidas que desaparecían, escapando a los confines de la tierra.

Sí, estaban de regreso, aunque todo le parecía hostil, ajeno. Él no pertenecía ahí, al lejano norte, devastado y doblegado, casi olvidado. Pero su pequeña niña era la heredera, legítima señora de la ciudad de hielo, protectora del Norte y a él le correspondía ejercer su poder, su dominio sobre ella. El amanecer se había presentado ante ellos, un espectáculo de colores y luces que hundían el cielo con su resplandor, rojos, dorados, violetas, mezclándose, brillando sobre sus cabezas, pero sus ojos verdes estaban ausentes, tejiendo hilos, moviendo piezas, planeando el modo de lograr sus objetivos, pues estaba cerca, muy cerca de la jugada final, el movimiento definitivo que le otorgaría todo por lo que había estado jugando.

Sólo había tenido que esperar un año para poder continuar la partida; las fichas se habían eliminado solas, precipitando su propio destino, facilitándole su llegada triunfal; Invernalia sólo era un alto en su camino; se lo había prometido. El recuerdo de sus ojos oceánicos le arrebataba el aliento, ahogándose en ellos, perdido en su inmensidad. Era más de lo que decía, pero no se podía arriesgar, así que ambos fingían ser diferentes. Ella aún no podía reclamar su legado familiar y él... él tenía mucho que ocultar, muchos hilos que hilvanar para dar la puntada definitiva, la que terminaría con todo lo que, durante mucho tiempo, había construido.

Su figura se recortaba entre la neblina, esbelta y alta, hermosa, más hermosa que el tenue recuerdo que su memoria conservaba de su madre; más grácil, más inteligente. Dulce peligro, su sola sonrisa le hacía delirar, querer perderse entre sus labios, saborear su intimidad. Pero esperaría; ya conocía el gusto amargo del fracaso, pues lo había sentido sobre su piel, grabado a fuego en su pecho, marca de su deshonra, de su derrota, de su humillación.

En el Norte no quedaba nada, sólo un frío que dejaba escarcha sobre la piel, nieve y sangre. Aún se podía ver cómo el humo ascendía, rasgando el cielo, gris sobre blanco, aullando de dolor por todo lo que a su paso había perecido; las últimas familias se resguardaban entre sus muros, sin señores a quienes rendir vasallaje, pues de los Bolton nada se sabía. Más allá del Cuello las aguas se calmaban ya que él había intervenido sobre sus tierras mientras el Valle de Arryn seguía inaccesible, escarpado en la roca, protegido por la montaña misma; sus cosechas habían sido abundantes y generosas lo cual le había logrado una estratégica alianza con el Dominio. Los Lannister habían sido depuestos y Roca Casterly era todo lo que les quedaba, su bastión último, sin más poder fuera de sus murallas. Y Dorne seguía dorado y bello, todo arena y pasión; su jugada maestra, el movimiento que daría jaque mate a sus enemigos. En Desembarco la situación era crítica, con el trono vacío, sin rey, sin control. Cersei había caído y, con ella su familia. Sus dos hijos habían perdido los títulos y honores. Tommen se había refugiado, junto a su esposa, en Alto Jardín, como un huésped poco deseado al que debían mantener. Las tierras de la Tormenta estaban siendo conquistadas por un nuevo pretendiente al trono, cuya alianza política con Doran Martel le garantizaba ejércitos y apoyo en su reclamación. Como hijo de la princesa de Dorne y de Rhaegar su reclamo era el más justo y su súbita aparición había sido de vital importancia para lograr sus objetivos. Pronto llegaría a la capital y allí sería aclamado por todos y la Fe lo coronaría como Aegon VI, rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino. Si era tal y como imaginaba muy pronto sabría que gracias a él los habitantes de Desembarco tenían comida; la cosecha había sido generosa en el Valle y, al no haber entrado en guerra había podido prescindir de unos cuantos aldeanos que había mandado a ayudar a recoger la siega en Alto Jardín y sus sacos de trigo, maíz y cebada abastecían los mercados de la capital, pagados con oro de los Tyrell, quienes querían también ganarse el favor del futuro monarca. Pero él llegaría primero y más lejos de lo que nadie jamás pensaría o alcanzase a sospechar. Su mente había esbozado toda clase de planes, perfilado y bosquejado ideas, alternativas, por si algo salía mal, tenía trazada una ruta de escape, un salvoconducto por si fracasaba, pero aquella vez lo iba a lograr, no caería, conseguiría aquello por lo que tanto había sacrificado, por lo que había luchado y sufrido. Y los días pasaban y su jugada maestra se acercaba, el movimiento final, mientras él hacía bailar por el tablero a sus peones a placer, los desplazaba a conveniencia, los despachaba sin contemplaciones, sin pena; no eran más que fichas dispuestas para él, para que jugase con ellas. Incluso ella, su pequeña muñeca, su impostora, su amante silenciosa de ojos de mar, no era más que una pieza, valiosa y única, pero a la que usaba para conquistar sus metas, sus objetivos, pero ya lo sabía, le había enseñado a jugar, a conseguir poder de la nada, a lograr sus propósitos con sonrisas y palabras, mentiras y Dorado del Rejo. Le había ayudado a subir más alto, a conseguir alianzas y aliados, a controlar a sus enemigos. Su dulzura se había ganado el cariño de Robert Arryn, al igual que la confianza de muchos súbditos y vasallos; era la reina del tablero, dorada y brillante, pero él era el único jugador en aquella partida contra la vida, por el poder, para ganar el Juego de Tronos.


	2. The Master Stroke

**Advertencia: **Todos los personajes así como las situaciones descritas son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

**DECOY**

**2. The Master ****S****troke**

Sus ojos brillaban de orgullo mientras la ayudaba a avanzar a recorrer el pasillo que la separaba de su futuro, de aquella lejana promesa que antaño se había convertido en añicos. Su sonrisa titilaba en su rostro de porcelana, labios prohibidos que brillaban de felicidad.

Era simplemente hermosa; un río castaño caía sobre sus hombros para desembocar sobra su delgada cintura; sus pupilas de un azul casi imposible atravesaban el espacio para recaer en él, que la esperaba con el corazón enloquecido de amor, incapaz de esperar más para tenerla, para poseerla. Acortó el trayecto y, con un beso que mariposeó sobre su pálida piel, la entregó.

Él recitó las plegarias, repitió los votos y formuló las promesas mientras la cubría con su capa, rojo sobre una noche sin estrellas, con tres cabezas de dragón bordadas que aullaban al cielo todo lo que él sentía, todas las palabras murmuradas en silencio, las palabras que jamás podría decirle. Y la desposó, ante los ojos de los dioses, ante la corte, por toda la eternidad.

Había sido tan sencillo, un juego de niños. Las piezas se habían dispuesto de tal modo que le abrían el paso, entregándole la victoria. Dos meses le bastaron para ser reclamado en la capital donde acudió sin más compañía que la de su hija, Robert Arryn y una guardia de honor para asumir un puesto dentro del Consejo Privado; Alayne había hecho el resto del trabajo, seduciendo con sus sonrisas y encantos al nuevo monarca. Era una chica tan dulce e inteligente que pronto atrapó el joven corazón de Aegon, su belleza y su linaje no habían sido necesarios, aunque ayudaron. La hija de Petyr Baelish no era noble, pero la había sido legitimada para hacerla más deseable ante sus pretendientes más honorables, siendo su única heredera, pero su humilde origen no había sido un impedimento para el rey.

Y ahora él era el padre de la reina de todo Poniente; él, un señor menor de una casa sin lustre ni nombre, había volado alto, hasta convertirse en Mano del Rey, el cargo que siempre había ambicionado, sólo con inteligencia, astucia e ingenio. De no ser nadie a ser lo que era ahora. De no tener nada a tenerlo todo. La jugada perfecta.

Y la tenía a ella, a su pequeña, reina de todo lo que había, dueña de su corazón, de su alma partida, de los susurros que lanzaba al vacío cuando no estaba cerca, cuando no la podía ver. La había engañado, mentido y manipulado: desde el principio y hasta el final, desde su matrimonio con Harry el Heredero que no era más que una treta, un estratagema para ganar tiempo y una alternativa por si su plan principal fracasaba. Había tratado de asesinar al pequeño Robert, pero ella se había negado y no había podido doblegarla, se había obstinado en no moverse en la dirección que él había trazado, obligándole a cambiar sus proyectos, pero al final debía reconocer que había sido mejor; se había ahorrado problemas y conflictos y, sobre todo, había salvado la integridad de su hija, pues de no ser por Robalito, el Joven Halcón habría arrebatado la doncellez de su hija sin casarse con ella, desbaratando sus intenciones. Tras aquello había tenido que arrestarlo y desposeerlo de sus títulos y posesiones, pero le había dado más tiempo para estar con ella, para tantear su corazón, coquetear con su alma y jugar son sus esperanzas.

Tras la caída del heredero de los Arryn proteger al hijo de Lysa había sido primordial, retenerlo a su lado, criarlo y educarlo como si fuese de su sangre para que no le arrebataran su autoridad sobre el Valle como Lord Protector, para que no le cuestionasen más. El cariño que el niño profesaba por Alayne había sido su salvación ya que se había negado a separarse de ella, a pesar de las propuestas de algunas casas vasallas.

El viaje al Norte le había dado la oportunidad de profundizar su relación con su impostora hija, de revelarle parte de sus planes, de explicarle lo que esperaba de ella.

Había sido en Invernalia donde había recibido la noticia de la proclamación del nuevo rey y de la legitimación de su heredera. Frente al árbol corazón, blanco y ancestral como la tierra en la que se sumergían sus profundas raíces, había renunciado a su apellido, a su legado, a su nombre y pasado, mientras aquellos ojos tallados en fuego atravesaban su alma, recorriendo en silencio sus secretos. Y aqu ella noche la había amado como jamás había amado a nadie, tan hermosa, con las mejillas arreboladas por el frío, la nieve cayendo sobre sus cabellos esparcidos en el viento, sobre sus manos, besando sus labios sagrados. A diez centímetros de ella, lo que le habían arrebatado, lo que le habían prohibido tener, lo que no debería sentir; ella era la parte que le faltaba, una promesa de felicidad, de un amor jamás escrito y jamás cantado, su particular tormento, el anhelo que no podía alcanzar pero que, tarde o temprano sería suyo, en cuerpo y alma.

Y, finalmente, la jugada se había completado al ser llamado a la corte. Dorne se había retirado del tablero al ver mermadas sus influencias y se habían contentado con tener representación en el consejo. Los Tyrell se habían rendido al no poder oponerse sin apoyos y sin legitimación en sus reclamos. Las demás grandes casas habían perdido su gloria, precipitándose al olvido y perdición; los Stark desaparecidos, al igual que los Baratheon, los Greyjoy luchando fatricidamente, los Lannister sin poder y los Tully prisioneros sin honor. Y en el trono de hierro un Targaryen se sentaba otra vez.

La partida había terminado y Petyr Baelish era el único ganador; su jugada maestra le había alzado, de la nada a gobernar todos los reinos de un Poniente devastado. Como Mano su influencia no tenía límite, como padre de la reina era el hombre más poderoso del continente y con sonrisas y promesas se ganaba amigos mientras que con secretos y mentiras maquinaba intrigas y propiciaba conflictos para ganar más poder. Había logrado todo lo que quería, todo lo que siempre había deseado, sus sueños cumplidos. Había demostrado que no se necesitaba tener linaje, poder, o un gran apellido para llegar lejos, para elevarse por encima de los demás. Se había hecho a sí mismo, con sus manos y su mente y ahora el mundo le pertenecía. Y ella también.


End file.
